Amante de Oficina
by Amante Robsten
Summary: Bella está por despedirse del lugar donde ha estado haciendo sus prácticas por el último año y medio, ¿Edward la dejará ir así sin más?
1. OPCIÓN A

**¡Y aquí está una nueva historia, un pequeño one shot, pero con dos finales! Mientras redactaba este fin justo antes de llegar al final que ya tenía planeado me surgió de la nada un nuevo final, no pude decirdirme por ninguno de los dos, así que decidí subir el fic con los dos finales, a ver qué les parecen.**

 **OPCIÓN A**

Me despierto desganada y sé cuál es la razón, es mi último día en Construcciones y Diseños Cullen, es el último día que veré al jefe de mi jefe en el trabajo; este último año y medio ha sido un martirio y al mismo tiempo un verdadero deleite. Verlo, olerlo, abstenerme de tocarlo y saber que es un imposible; admirar cada día esos hermosos ojos verdes, ese salvaje cabello cobrizo, su barba que le da un aire de misterio y oscuridad sensual, sus hombros y torso anchos y caderas estrechas, su andar firme y confiado, su olor, pero más allá de eso, su amabilidad, su pasión al momento de trabajar, su inteligencia, su ambición, la facilidad que tiene para interactuar con los demás y su sonrisa, pero hay algo en específico que terminó por envolverme: la manera en cómo trata y cuida de su esposa; sí, Edward Cullen es casado. El día en que conocí a su mujer, ya hace más de un año, y los vi interactuar envidié totalmente a Tanya Cullen, deseé en ese momento estar en su lugar, ser amada por él.

Lo conocí el primer día de mis prácticas, Bella Swan cayó en un auténtico cliché, enamorada de mi jefe, bastante absurdo el asunto, pero no más, hoy pienso cerrar este capítulo de mi vida, en cuanto ponga un pie fuera del edificio todo se habrá acabado y el amor por mi jefe quedará en el pasado.

Llego al enorme edificio que es casa de una de las más grandes constructoras del país, aquí he pasado el último año y medio de mi vida, me dirijo al departamento de diseño de interiores, pero no hay nadie, cada escritorio, cada cubículo está vacío, absolutamente todo se ve desierto, me pregunto adónde han ido todos, no recuerdo que estuviera algo programado para hoy. Camino tranquila hasta mi pequeño cubículo mientras echo un último vistazo por si veo a alguien, pero nada.

— ¡Sorpresa! —gritan en cuanto entro.

Veo a todos apretujados alrededor de mi restirador, hay globos y serpentina y justo en el centro hay un enorme pastel, arriba cuelga un letrero con letras perfectas que recita _"Te vamos a extrañar"_

—Pero qué es todo esto —digo toda sonriente.

—Tu despedida, sabemos que hoy terminas con tus prácticas y queremos consentirte —me dice Ángela.

—No era necesario, chicos, pero muchas gracias —les sonrío.

—No creas que saliendo de aquí te desharás de nosotros tan fácilmente —me dice Jacob mientras me estrecha entre sus brazos.

—Eso seguro, mucho menos de ti —le sonrío.

—Bueno ya, quiero pastel —Alice mira al pastel con ojos de adoración—. Llevo aguantando toda la mañana desde que lo saqué de la pastelería.

—Bien, bien, vamos a partirlo.

—No, no, no, primero le debes dar una mordida —me dice Mike.

—No se trata de mi cumpleaños, Mike —pongo mis ojos en blanco porque estoy segura de que hará alguna de sus bromas, no por nada se ha ganado el título del bromista del grupo.

—Vamos, sólo será una mordidita, Bella.

— ¡Mordida! ¡Mordida! — el resto de mis compañeros lo secundan.

—Tranquila, yo me encargaré de que nadie te empuje —Jacob me guiña un ojo y después mira a Mike de manera amenazadora.

Accedo a darle la dichosa mordida, recojo mi cabello con un lapicero y me inclino para morder el pastel, Jacob cumple su palabra y se encarga de que salga intacta del pastel, o casi lo logra, porque cuando me incorporo siento un dedazo de chantillí que se embarra en mi mejilla, bueno, pudo haber sido peor, admito. Jake empuja la mano de Mike y me atrae hacia él, toma una servilleta y comienza a limpiar mi mejilla con una mano mientras que con la otra me toma de la cintura y me pega a su cuerpo, me sobresalto un poco al movimiento, pero me quedo quieta; cuando acaba de limpiarme aparta la servilleta y acaricia mi mejilla.

—Tan suave —me dice.

Me ruborizo por la incomodidad de su caricia y sus palabras, todos están mirando con expectativa, pero un carraspeo a mi espalda termina con todo y me hace apartarme de Jacob de un brinco.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Qué es todo esto? —pegunta Edward, parece un poco molesto, pero pronto recupera la compostura.

—Es la despedida de Bella, hoy es su último día aquí —explica Alice—, queríamos darle un último recuerdo lindo de todos.

—Y al parecer el señor Black está más que dispuesto a hacerlo inolvidable ¿no es así?

—Le mentiría si le dijera que no —responde.

Abro mis ojos de par en par, cómo se atreve a decir eso, no se da cuenta que es nuestro jefe el que está frente a nosotros, mío ya no por mucho tiempo, pero no es un comentario que debería soltar a la ligera, podría malinterpretarse, en especial él. Miro a Edward y percibo que está molesto.

—Es un comentario fuera de lugar, señor Black.

Me estremezco por el tono de su voz, hay una amenaza impregnada, me aparto de Jacob, pero éste no suelta mi mano; la mirada de Edward baja hacia este punto y de su rostro ha desaparecido la jovialidad característica de él, ahora hay una oscuridad fiera que si fuera mi compañero de al lado me pondría a temblar.

—Usted preguntó.

Me suelto de la mano de Jacob y me hago a un lado, la mirada de Edward me sigue.

— ¿Gusta un poco de pastel? —le pregunto en un susurro pues me siento intimidada ante su escrutinio.

—Sí, por favor, me apetece algo dulce.

No sé por qué, pero por el tono de su voz me estremezco. Me apresuro a cortar un pedazo de pastel, lo coloco en un plato de plástico y se lo entrego, mi corazón da un respingo y comienza a latir desbocado cuando siento el roce de su mano, disfruto de esos pequeños segundos que parecieran incluso que él dejara por más tiempo su mano ahí.

— ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo, Edward? —pregunta Alice.

Sí, Edward es el tipo de jefe al cual no le gusta que le hablen de usted y de "señor". Me doy cuenta de que todos lo miran expectantes, se han dado cuenta del momento incómodo y de la tensión que se ha formado en mi cubículo.

—Nada realmente, les dejo seguir con la despedida de la señorita Swan —recalca mi nombre—. Espero que pase a mi oficina para despedirse.

—Por supuesto, señor.

No sé por qué lo he llamado de esa manera, quizá sea porque él ha llamado a Jacob señor y a mí señorita Swan cuando nunca lo ha hecho.

—Continúen con la despedida, la señorita Swan sin duda lo merece —dice antes de salir.

Todos nos quedamos parados sin decir nada hasta que Mike rompe el silencio gritando "¡Pastel!", Alice se le une inmediatamente y todos comienzan a formarse para recibir su respectiva rebanada. Disfruto de los últimos momentos con cada uno de ellos, pero procuro marcar cierta distancia con Jacob, no quiero que se dé a una malinterpretación y termine creyendo que existe una posibilidad o sea motivo para que continúe con sus acercamientos.

— ¿Y ahora que viene? —me pregunta Alice.

—Buscar empleo, supongo —me encojo de hombros porque realmente es el paso dos de lo que viene para mí, el primero es alejarme de aquí yéndome a Londres por un tiempo, quizá logre conseguir algo de trabajo por allá.

— ¿Acaso no ha llegado a tu escritorio un contrato? —vuelve a preguntar Alice—. Me llegó un rumor del departamento de recursos humanos sobre un contrato con tu nombre con unas prestacional excepcionales.

— ¿Qué? —frunzo mi ceño.

—Al parecer has impresionado a uno de los jefes mayores, o sea a Edward, y quiere mantenerte en el equipo, por eso me sorprende que vayas a buscar trabajo.

— ¿Y quién es tu fuente? Esos de recursos humanos pueden ser algo chismosos.

La verdad es que prefiero no hacerme ilusiones y también no sé qué tan conveniente pueda ser para mí el permanecer en esta constructora, no sé si podría soportar el continuar viendo a Edward sintiendo lo que siento por él y el tener que verlo al lado de su esposa, escuchar cómo le habla y lo feliz que es, por lo menos ya no ha sido tan frecuente y me ha permitido tener paz en los últimos meses.

—Oye, mi Jasper no es ningún chismoso —dice a la defensiva—. No puedes quejarte de la fuente, es de primera ¿crees que como su mejor amigo tendría información apócrifa?

—No, supongo que no. ¿Qué otras cosas te ha dicho Jasper?

—Nada, ¿por qué? ¿hay otras cosas que deba contarme, algo jugoso?

Me mira expectante, se ha inclinado todo lo posible en su asiento, podría decir que el brillo peculiar de sus ojos castaños ha aumentado e incluso juraría que sus oídos se han sacudido. Mi pequeña amiga tiene una vena chismosa demasiado grande en su cuerpecito.

—Alice, debes calmarte un poco. No hay nada, era una pregunta —me escapo con la tangente.

—Oh, bueno —se calma y vuelve a ponerse derecha en su asiento—, pero aceptarías el puesto si te lo llegaran a ofrecer ¿cierto?

—No sé —me encojo de hombros—. Quizá me siente bien un cambio de aires, pensaba en algo como Londres.

Cualquier lugar que me permita estar lejos de él.

— ¿Londres? Pero eso está en Europa —ruedo mis ojos ante la obviedad—. Para un cambio de aires no necesitas irte tan lejos.

Vuelvo a encogerme de hombros, no puedo decirle que necesito poner la mayor extensión de tierra y océano en este caso entre Edward y yo porque terminaré hecha pedazos. Terminaré sintiendo rencor hacia Tanya por tenerlo y probablemente me hundiría en la miseria por el amor absurdo que siento hacia él.

Regreso a mi trabajo para dejar todo en su lugar, dejo mis últimos informes, carpetas completas, los diseños concluidos y propuestas en orden, logro terminar con cada pendiente y apago la computadora para comenzar a recoger mis cosas; las coloco en un par de cajas, bajo hasta mi coche con ayuda de Jacob y las dejo ahí; debo regresar a despedirme de mis compañeros y de él.

Al llegar me encuentro a una Alice con las mejillas empapadas y los ojos rojos, Ángela está a su lado consolándola, todos están detrás de ellas esperándome para despedirse, corro a abrazar a Alice.

—Alice, sabes que seguiremos viéndonos, deja ya esas lágrimas. Seguiremos tomándonos el café de los miércoles, tendrás que mantenerme al día de los chismes que aquí ocurran.

—No si te vas a Londres.

—Aunque me fuera todo seguirá igual, podemos hacer FaceTime con todo y el café.

Ella vuelve a sonreír y aprieta más su abrazo, continúo despidiéndome de cada uno de ellos; Jake dice que me llamará y el tono en que lo hace no me agrada del todo, temo que comience a ser un pegote que no pueda quitarme de encima.

— ¿Pasarás a despedirte de Edward?

—Sí, supongo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ir y darle las gracias por todo este tiempo.

—Es bastante amable con todos, no sé qué bicho le haya picado el día de hoy, hace un rato parecía un energúmeno.

—Un mal día como a cualquiera, supongo —digo encogiéndome de hombros sin querer pensar mucho en el asunto.

—Bueno, chicos, ha sido todo un placer compartir este tiempo y los distintos proyectos con ustedes. Gracias por recibirme y aceptarme como una más de ustedes. Los quiero y extrañaré demasiado.

Salgo del departamento de diseño y me encamino hacia los elevadores, oprimo el botón del último piso y espero pacientemente, miro mi teléfono y me doy cuenta de que se ha quedado sin batería, eso explica el porqué del silencio a lo largo del día. Las puertas se abren y me encuentro con la secretaria, la Señora Cope, que es como la mamá de todos.

—Hola, hola —la saludo con una sonrisa.

—Bella, cariño —se levanta y viene a darme un abrazo—. Ya me he enterado de que es tu último día aquí. Nos abandonas muy pronto.

—Así es esto, los ciclos se cierran.

—Te vamos a extrañar —da un gran suspiro—. Supongo que vienes a ver a Edward.

—Así es, vengo a despedirme ¿Está ocupado? — una pequeña parte de mí cruza los dedos para que lo esté.

—No, no, adelante. Oh, pero antes déjame despedirme, no tardo en irme, permíteme darte otro abrazo, pero apretado.

—Por supuesto que sí —me acerco a abrazarlo y recibo otro de vuelta, me veo aprisionada por sus brazos regordetes.

Después de despedirme de la Señora Cope me dirijo hacia la gran oficina de Edward, me encuentro un poco nerviosa debido a cómo fue el último encuentro que tuve con él. Doy un par de golpecitos a su puerta, pero no obtengo respuesta, me atrevo a abrir la puerta a penas lo suficiente para escucharlo gruñir.

— ¿Dónde está? —gruñe.

Me parece que es un buen momento para irme, quizá pueda regresar en otro momento u otro día y darle las gracias, definitivamente éste no parece ser un buen momento; estoy por dar mi primer paso de retirada cuando lo escucho hablar.

—Adelante, señora Cope —suelta el aire de golpe, parece realmente frustrado.

—Lo siento, no soy la señora Cope —digo al entrar.

—Oh, Bella, a qué debo tu visita —su tono de voz es un poco tosco.

—Creo que está un poco ocupado, puedo venir después —sonrío con timidez.

—No, sólo intentaba comunicarme con mi esposa, pero no responde, es como si estuviera evitando mis llamadas—aunque intenta hacerlo en tono de broma hay un toque bastante notorio de molestia—, pero dime qué puedo hacer por ti —comenta mientras se levanta y rodea su escritorio para recargarse en él después.

—Yo sólo venía a despedirme y especialmente dar las gracias por todo, usted ha sido un buen jefe —me siento bastante tímida de pronto ante su mirada llena de escrutinio.

—Ya veo, un buen jefe —dice con voz ronca mientras acaricia su barbilla—. Es la última vez que te veremos por acá ¿no es así? —comienza a acercarse a donde estoy, mi cuerpo comienza a vibrar en la medida que él va acercándose, hay algo en su mirada que me está calando hasta los huesos, comienzo a caminar casi sin darme cuenta.

—Has sido una buena colaboradora, no hay algo en todo este tiempo que se te deba reprochar, excepto una sola cosa —toca mi mejilla y su caricia me quema, me hace arder por dentro, pero la aparta demasiado pronto para poder disfrutarla—; llevo observándote desde el primer día ¿sabes lo que pensé el primer día que te vi?

—No —susurro perdida en el hechizo que su toque me ha dejado.

—Por supuesto que no —ahora estamos lo suficientemente cerca para que rodee mi cintura con su brazo y pegarme a su pecho.

—Edward —digo medio tartamudeando por la sorpresa.

Siento su cuerpo pegado al mío e inmediatamente mis curvas se amoldan a las suyas; es completamente extraña la sensación que me llena, como si cada línea, cada curva, cada espacio en mí estuviera hecha para adaptarse a las de él; y mucho más extraña es la manera en cómo me siento completa a su lado.

—Lo único que pude pensar esa primera vez que te vi y desde entonces lo he deseado es esto:

Aprieta su agarre alrededor de mi cintura y con su otra mano aparta el cabello de mi rostro, acerca su rostro al mío, recorre con su nariz la línea de mi mandíbula y baja por mi cuello, lo escucho aspirar y jadeo de sorpresa cuando muerde y succiona mi lóbulo; su roce y sus caricias me dan una descarga eléctrica, pero es una sensación tan placentera que deseo nunca aparte sus manos de mí.

—Eres tan dulce, tu olor, tu piel, muero por probar más de ti —susurra en mi oído y vuelve a la línea de mi mandíbula dejando un caminito de besos, continúa hasta llegar a mis labios, donde delinea delicadamente mi labio inferior.

—Edward —susurro.

Trato de encontrar algo de cordura, pero me doy por vencida cuando sus labios se posan sobre los míos, soy incapaz de pensar en algo más que no sea él y yo en este momento. ¡Dios! Es tan cálido y gentil este primer contacto, siento cómo cada parte de mi cuerpo va llenándose de esa calidez, pero hay más, justo en el centro de mi pecho hay un ardor mezclado con presión esperando el mínimo detonante para explotar y él parece saberlo. Toma con firmeza mi nuca y profundiza el beso, lo vuelve mucho más apasionado, hay cierta fiereza y es justo lo que faltaba, el ardor en mi pecho explota, arrasa con cada parte de mi cuerpo, hasta el último rincón de mi ser, me hace gemir, siento mis piernas temblar, estoy segura que me caeré, sin embargo no sucede, él me sostiene, coloca sus manos por debajo de mi trasero y me alza, mis piernas sin esperar alguna orden de mi cerebro se enganchan alrededor de sus caderas. No interrumpimos el beso en ningún momento hasta que me deja sobre una superficie plana y dura y baja a mi cuello, mordisquea, besa y succionada, pero se para de golpe.

— ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo deseando poder hacer esto? —gruñe bajo y aprieta su agarre en mi trasero—. Y lo primero que haces es dejarte manosear por Black —vuelve a gruñir y mordisquea el lóbulo de mi oído.

—Yo no… él no —trato de decir, pero él coloca un dedo sobre mis labios para hacerme callar y él continúa besándome en el cuello.

—Sólo déjame saborearte.

Coloca sus manos en el dobladillo de mi falda y la sube con suma lentitud, sus manos van dejando un camino ardiente en mi piel; cuando llega a mi trasero me hace levantarme lo suficiente para dejar mi falda enrollada en mi cintura, después coloca una mano en mi muslo y lo empuja con suavidad para abrir aún más mis piernas y poder acercarme más a su cuerpo; doy un respingo cuando siento su erección contra mi carne húmeda y sensible, sólo nos separa un trozo de encaje y la tela de sus pantalones. No puedo esperar por hacer a un lado esas barreras, he decidido caer ante la tentación.

—Dulce, dulce Bella —murmura y vuelve a pegarse a mi piel.

Esta vez no quedo pasiva, enredo mis dedos en su cabello y tiro de él, un sonido gutural sale de su garganta, un sonido que ha despertado aún más mi pasión. Sus labios comienzan a bajar por mi cuello mientras desata el moño al costado de mi blusa y aparta la tela gris dejando al descubierto mis pechos cubiertos de encaje blanco, al igual que mi culote, su mirada baja a esa misma altura, después continúa ese mismo camino con suaves besos y recorre todo el valle de mis senos, sus manos se apoderan de ellos y masajea con maestría, pone especial énfasis en mis pezones erguidos.

Muevo mis manos de su cabeza y me las ingenio para meterlas entre nosotros y comenzar a desabrochar su camisa, puedo sentir el roce de la piel de su pecho; mis manos se mueren por poder acariciarlo sin la barrera de su ropa, así que me apresuro a deshacerme de su camisa, aparto la tela por sus hombros y él se ve obligado a apartar sus manos de mis senos para poder terminar de quitársela, mis pechos sienten la pérdida de su caricia, pero mis ojos agradecen la imagen frente a mí.

El pecho de Edward es todo músculo y líneas definidas, hay una leve mata de vello cobrizo cubriendo sus pectorales; exploro aún más abajo y me topo con una sensual "V" en sus caderas, marcan el sendero hacia una más que prominente protuberancia, muerdo mi labio ante la expectación y el anhelo de poder tocarlo. Extiendo mis manos para pedirle que se acerque más, pero no lo hace, sólo sonríe con cierta pedantería.

—Por favor —le pido.

—Calma, mi ansiosa Bella.

Toma mi mano derecha y la deja sobre su pectoral izquierdo, concentro mi atención en ese punto, donde mi mano toca su piel; su piel es tibia y suave, no puedo resistirme más, necesito acariciarlo realmente, recorrer su piel; dejo mis dedos bajar por su pecho, escucho un suspiro que me invita a mirarlo. Alzo la mirada hacia su rostro y veo que sus ojos están cerrados, su mandíbula está tensa y su rostro refleja placer puro; sus gestos hacen contraer mi vientre de anhelo por sentirlo dentro de mí y satisfacción al saber que soy yo quien despierta esas sensaciones en él.

Me siento todavía más atrevida y me inclino hacia él para besar sus pezones, primero utilizo solamente la punta de mi lengua, después lo coloco entre mis labios y comienzo a succionar; mis manos no pueden quedarse intactas, es como si tuvieran una necesidad imperiosa de sentirlo, así que mientras continúo con mi caricia oral en su delicioso botón, mis manos navegan por las sensuales líneas de su abdomen firme, paso a su otro pezón y por su reacción deduzco que es mucho más sensible, así que mordisqueo con delicadeza, un gruñido auténtico de placer brota de su garganta al mismo tiempo que enreda sus manos en mi cabello.

— ¡Mierda, Bella!

Me aleja de su pecho y yo protesto, realmente estaba disfrutando, muerdo mi labio inferior y él lo libera de la prisión de mis dientes para después acariciar con las yemas de sus dedos mis labios que ya están hinchados.

—Muero por tener esta dulce boquita envolviendo mi verga. Dulce, dulce Bella.

Sus manos son una descarga de deseo que van directo a mi coño resbaladizo, se deslizan por mi costado y llegan a mis pechos que continúan cubiertos por el encaje, los toma y masajea con delicia, pero parece que eso no le satisface, baja la tela que los mantenía ocultos; sus ojos en ningún momento pierden el contacto con los míos, sólo hasta la tela ha desaparecido.

—Divinamente hermosos —dice con una voz rasposa—. Rosados y grandes, totalmente erguidos pidiendo ser devorados, complacidos.

No puedo evitar gemir por sus palabras, porque anhelo que en verdad devore mis pechos y me complace, se inclina y toma el pezón de mi pecho derecho y comienza a succionar y al mismo tiempo lamer, lo hace con maestría, deleitándome y llevándome cada vez más al borde de un inmensurable placer; pellizca con sus dedos mi otro pezón, mueve sus dedos con una destreza increíble. Me inclino hacia atrás en un intento de sentir todavía más sus caricias, mi vientre se está contrayendo, mis piernas están temblando y cuando tironea del pezón que tiene en su boca todo mi ser explota, mis entrañas se contraen de manera compulsiva. Acaba de darme un orgasmo a base de caricias en mis pechos, pero mi sexo quiere la sensación de ser llenado, aprieta al vacío, necesito tenerlo dentro de mí.

—Ven aquí, dulce Bella.

Me levanta de su escritorio y me deja de pie a un lado, baja la falda de manera rápida, coloca su mano en mi cadera y me hace girar.

—Oh, mi dulce Bella, eres una chica traviesa, mira lo que has hecho. Has dejado tus jugos regados por mi escritorio —señala el lugar en donde momentos antes me encontraba sentada y me ruborizo al ver la mancha que mis flujos han dejado, lleva sus dedos a la mancha que he dejado sobre su escritorio y recoge mis jugos para llevárselos a la boca, suelta un gemido en el acto—. Debes de estar tan húmeda y caliente —mordisquea mi oreja—. Vamos a darle un poco de atención a tu coño.

Coloca su mano debajo de mi nuca y me empuja para quedar inclinada sobre el enorme escritorio, mis pechos tocan el mármol, mis pezones duelen un poco por lo erguidos que están y el ser presionados, sigo concentrada en esas sensaciones cuando siento una fuerte nalgada en mi trasero que me hace dar un salto.

—Un lindo trasero, cuánto tiempo he estado imaginándote inclinada, ofreciéndome tu trasero respingón —vuelve a darme otra nalgada.

Giro mi cabeza un poco para verlo hincarse, mi respiración se acelera ante la expectación de lo que pueda hacer. Toma los lados de mi culote y lo va bajando lentamente, toca mis tobillos para que levante los pies y pueda sacarme las bragas por completo.

— ¡Mierda! —gime—. Rosado, liso y brilloso.

Toma las mejillas de mi culo, las separa y sumerge su rostro en mi sexo. Suelto un jadeo por la sorpresa, comienza a mover su lengua con maestría, acariciando en los rincones adecuados, adentrándose en mí, lamiendo con pericia, absorbiendo toda mi humedad. Mis jadeos son cada vez más frecuentes en la medida en que la presión en mi vientre aumenta y mi coño se estruja pidiendo algo con lo que sea llenado. Lo necesito a él.

—Realmente eres dulce —da una larga lamida a lo largo de mi sexo—. Un dulce manjar —dice antes de volver a sumergirse en mi coño.

—Por favor, Edward —le pido.

Estoy a nada de explotar, pero no quiero hacerlo de esta manera, lo quiero con él dentro de mí, quiero estar unida a él.

—Shhh, ven acá.

Se aparta de mi sexo que se contrae aún más reclamando su atención, me toma de los hombros y me levanta del escritorio al mismo tiempo que me hace girar hasta quedar frente a él, veo lujuria en su mirada, mezclada con algo más, algo tan intenso que me hace estremecer por completo. Se inclina hacia mi rostro y besa mis labios.

—Prueba tu dulce sabor —me besa con fervor haciéndome notar el sabor de mi sexo; continúa besándome hasta que el sabor de mi néctar queda absorbido por completo.

Se separa y relame sus labios al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa de suficiencia se le forma en su rostro. Vuelve a colocar sus manos en mis hombros y me empujan hacia abajo, no entiendo lo que me pide, pero su mirada es apremiante.

—No me hagas rogar, dulce Bella. Muero por sentir tu boquita en mi polla.

¡Carajo! Sus palabras mezcladas con su voz ronca y sensual me hacen humedecerme más. Mi intimidad se contrae nuevamente en búsqueda de algo que pueda satisfacer mi lujuria, pero, a decir verdad, con un único vistazo a su estaca erguida y preparada se me hace agua la boca. Me hinco, tomo su polla entre mis manos y antes de meterlo en mi boca lo acaricio, esparzo su líquido preseminal y entonces sí que me lo llevo a lo más profundo de mi garganta, me es imposible abarcar toda su longitud, pero comienzo a chupar, succionar y lamer la punta, comienzo con un mete y saca mientras me las ingenio para succionar.

— ¡Joder, Bella!

Toma mi cabello entre sus manos y controla los movimientos de mi cabeza.

—No quiero correrme tan rápido —me advierte—. Tu dulce boquita es mi perdición.

Sus palabras me incitan a torturarlo más, relajo mi garganta y lo llevo todavía más profundo, casi puedo tocar su pubis con mi nariz, sólo casi.

—Vemos, Bella, trágala toda, dulce Bella.

Gimo por sus palabras. Mi coño no puede más sin un poco de atención, así que llevo mi mano hasta mi carne sensible y empapada, rodeo mi clítoris una y otra vez, llevo mi mano más atrás hasta acariciar mi sensible entrada y en un movimiento fluido adentro tres de mis dedos, continúo el masaje en mi manojo de nervios con la palma de mi mano. Se siente tan bien y el tener la polla de Edward no es sino otra cosa que el estimulante perfecto.

—Traviesa Bella, te estás acariciando para proporcionarte placer —dice en tono de reprimenda, saca su miembro de mi boca—. Esa es una tarea exclusivamente mía —me hace parar y comienza a besar mi cuello—. Eres mía.

Vuelve a colocarme sobre el escritorio, dejando mi trasero al aire y sus dedos se pierden entre mis pliegues. Gimo en respuesta, este hombre sabe hacerlo todo tan bien, va de mi clítoris a la entrada de mi vagina, acaricia en círculos preparándome para la intromisión de sus dedos, toca cada pared en mi interior, es justo lo que necesitaba, pero aún deseo su polla.

—Tan estrecha, quiero enterrarme aquí, duro y profundo —gruñe, saca sus dedos y se entierra duro y profundo como lo ha dicho.

—Agh —grito, es demasiado grande y ha entrado por completo en mí.

—Suave y apretada. Podría correrme sin moverme, mi dulce Bella.

¡No, no, necesito que se me mueva!

—Oh, pero si veo que la que se mueve eres tú.

Me doy cuenta de que mis caderas comenzaron a moverse buscando la liberación total del placer, de dejar explotar la presión en mi vientre, de perderme en el nirvana proporcionado por Edward Cullen. Toma mis caderas y me mantiene firme, intento protestar, pero pronto recibo la recompensa cuando comienza a arremeter contra mi coño y justo de la manera en cómo él dijo que lo quería. Me muevo con brutalidad sobre el escritorio, mi sexo por fin se siente satisfecho de tenerlo en mí, toca puntos clave, su agarre se hace más duro, estoy segura de que tendré moretones, pero eso queda de lado cuando inclina sus caderas y la punta de su pene toca el punto más sensible en mí.

— ¡Edward!

—Si tuvieras la vista que tengo desde acá, tu coño succionando mi verga, cada vez que la saco se contrae hambriento tratándome de mantenerme dentro.

— ¡Edward, por favor!

—Lo sé, lo sé, puedo sentirlo, aliviemos ese dolor.

Vuelve a moverse con ímpetu y de nuevo esa inclinación en su cadera con sus movimientos precisos me hace ver estrellas, mi coño comienza a contraerse cada vez más, aprieta su miembro y sé que le cuesta moverse sin lastimarme, pero realmente no me importa, sólo quiero llegar al nirvana.

—Bella, estoy por correrme.

—Hazlo —le digo en un susurro—. Lléname de ti.

—Mierda.

Uno… dos… tres embestidas más y la presión se libera como una olla exprés, grito e incluso golpeo el escritorio por la intensidad, pocos segundos después siento algo cálido llenándome, a los pocos segundos cae sobre mí.

Mi respiración se encuentra agitada y puedo sentir la suya en mi cuello, se encuentra en el mismo estado, se levanta lentamente y siento la pérdida de su peso, poco después sale de mi interior; mis piernas todavía están temblando, me incorporo como puedo y me doy la vuelta. Lo veo pasar su mano entre sus cabellos, se ve molesto y ¿decepcionado?, no me dirige palabra alguna, su actitud es fría. No comprendo nada, toda la euforia ha desaparecido y me ha dejado una sensación de vacío, culpabilidad y de alguna manera de rechazo. Miro el escritorio en donde he sido follada por mi jefe, un hombre casado y no puedo evitar sentir un enorme dolor en mi pecho. Mierda y mil veces mierda, he terminado convirtiéndome en una zorra y el ver su reacción después de lo que pasó, se ve realmente molesto y puedo decir que la decepción se ha convertido en fastidio e incluso en repulsión, es como si mil dagas se enterraran justo en el centro de mi pecho.

Tomo mis cosas sin decir una sola palabra, sin mirarlo directamente y me meto en el baño, no quiero mirarme en el espejo y enfrentarme a una imagen patética; me coloco mi ropa lo más rápido que puedo y en ningún momento puedo dejar de recriminarme lo que he hecho.

— ¿Cómo has podido, Bella? ¿Qué has hecho? —mi mandíbula comienza a temblar, siento un enorme nudo en mi garganta, tan grande que me duele — ¡Mierda, Bella!

Me dejo caer sobre las baldosas y comienzo a llorar, me gustaría poder culparlo, decir que fue él quien sólo me utilizo, pero no es así, yo también caí, yo sucumbí ante el pecado sin poner objeción alguna. Entierro mi rostro en mis manos, siento tanta vergüenza en este momento y culpa, por haber hecho lo que hice y porque al recordar vuelvo a estremecerme, esto no está bien, no puede estar bien que me sienta complacida bajo estas circunstancias.

Escucho un par de golpes en la puerta que me sacan de mis pensamientos, no quiero salir a enfrentarlo, no quiero verlo en este momento y presenciar de nuevo su rostro lleno de desprecio, eso no ayudaría precisamente con mi vergüenza, pero demonios que no tiene razón alguna para mirarme de esa manera, él comenzó con todo esto, claro que no intenté pararlo en ningún momento, pero yo no lo busqué, fue él y su sentimiento de no sé qué derecho a reclamarme de algo completamente absurdo con respecto a Jacob, no, no puedo quedarme aquí sentada sintiendo pena y dejándolo verme de esta manera, necesito salir de aquí con la poca dignidad que me queda, no pienso escuchar palabra alguna de su parte que tenga que ver con lo arrepentido que está, lo mal que hemos hecho al acostarnos y mucho menos su ofensa, así que limpio mi rostro y termino de ponerme mis zapatos, acomodo mi ropa, me pongo lo más erguida posible y salgo del baño, él se hace a un lado para dejarme pasar.

—Bella —su voz es dura como temía, pero no me detengo, no pienso soportar ni un solo reproche puesto que ya tengo suficiente con los míos— Bella —repite, pero continúo mi camino, salgo de su oficina, paso por el escritorio vacío de la señora Cope y escucho sus pasos apresurados tratando de alcanzarme.

—Apresúrate —le digo al elevador cuando oprimo el botón.

— ¡Bella, detente, te estoy ordenando que pares!

Me toma de mi brazo y me gira de manera brusca.

—Lo siento, señor Cullen, pero usted ya no es mi jefe.

En ese momento el elevador se abre, bendito sea el dios de los elevadores, me suelto de su agarre y entro, oprimo el botón y espero que se cierre pronto, pero Edward lo evita, se mete conmigo e inmediatamente aprieta con más fuerza de la necesaria el botón de emergencia.

— ¿Pero qué hace? —trato de hacerlo a un lado para poder poner el elevador de nuevo en marcha.

—Al parecer eres terca, te he pedido que te detuvieras y no lo has hecho. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

—Usted y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar —me cruzo de brazos y me niego a verlo a los ojos.

—Bella, lo que acaba de suceder no puede volver a ocurrir.

Suelto una risita histérica y sarcástica, vaya combinación. Es estúpido.

—Oh, créame soy la primera en suplicar porque no vuelva a ocurrir, por qué querría que sucediera de nuevo, por qué querría tener algo con alguien que no tiene nada que ofrecerme más que ser la puta de turno, no lo entiendo. No sé qué me sucedió ahí adentro, pero jamás sucederá de nuevo, de eso puede estar seguro, señor Cullen.

—Bella, te prohíbo que hables así.

—Y yo le repito que no es más mi jefe y en cuanto al chisque que anda corriendo respecto a un contrato para mí puede romperlo, porque jamás aceptaría trabajar para usted de nuevo.

Paso a un lado y oprimo el botón, la puerta se abre en el mismo piso de su oficina, salgo volando y con la misma velocidad me dirijo a las escaleras, siento un gran nudo en mi estómago y en mi garganta, la respiración está comenzando a fallarme, sólo suplico a cualquier ser supremo que no deje que venga detrás de mí, no tendré las fuerzas necesarias para hacerle frente de nuevo.

Salgo del enorme edificio y camino hacia mi carro, debo salir de aquí cuanto antes. Me dirijo hacia la salida del estacionamiento y veo por el retrovisor que Edward sale corriendo por la salida de emergencias, nuestras miradas se conectan por un par de segundos a través del espejo, pero no pienso detenerme. He metido la pata hasta el fondo, me he convertido en el acostón del jefe y he dejado gran parte de mi dignidad ahí arriba, continuaré en otro lado, sacaré a Edward Cullen de mi vida y de mi corazón.

 _Siete meses después_

Miro el diseño en la enorme pantalla de plasma, hay algo que no termina por convencerme, quizá sea el muro al fondo, quizá sean los colores, quizá sea la tapicería, todo sería más claro si supiera qué es exactamente lo que busca el cliente, pero el señor Vulturi cree que leo mentes y con sólo saber la edad y nombre de mi cliente es suficiente, todo porque cree que tengo un talento natural. Gruño bajito, el señor Vulturi tiene oídos por todos lados y es capaz de venir a darme una charla motivante, es lo menos que necesito en este momento.

— ¿Eso ha sido un gruñido? —me pregunta Kate que se sienta en su escritorio frente a mí.

— ¿Cómo pueden trabajar sin una entrevista previa o algún otro dato que no sea la edad y el nombre?

—Creo que la cuestión es que el jefe tiene la habilidad de venderles el diseño que sea a quien sea, puede convencerlos de que eso es lo que realmente quieren.

Hago un mohín.

— ¿Acaso eso no tiene algo de antiético?

—Supongo que sí, te acostumbras después del año, así que no te preocupes, hagas lo que hagas estará bien para Aro y para el cliente.

—Que buena noticia, sólo me faltan cinco meses —digo con sarcasmo.

— ¿Nunca hiciste algo parecido en tu antiguo trabajo? Todos los jefes tienen algo que falta a las leyes de la ética.

—No de donde yo vengo, mi jefe tenía un gran sentido de ética —lo digo al principio con seguridad, pero al final me doy cuenta de que realmente no puedo decir que Edward sea ético en su plenitud; no por lo menos con su personal, no pareció pensar en actuar con regímenes de moralidad y ética cuando me tomó sobre su escritorio, me ruborizo.

— ¿Ves? Lo has dudado, algo debe de tener tu antiguo jefe, todos lo tienen —Kate regresa al trabajo que tiene frente a ella.

Me quedo pensando en ese hecho que llevo meses tratando de dejar atrás, bastó nada para sacar del rincón los recuerdos y despertar esos sentimientos que he tratado de mantener en la oscuridad, lo más alejado posible para no atormentarme, pero falta lo mínimo para volver a sacarlos.

Después de siete meses he asimilado lo que sucedió, fue como la pequeña gota que derramó el vaso para desbordar todos mis sentimientos y una vez que comenzaron a fluir con libertad no hubo nada que pudiera detenerlos, todo fue con naturaleza, como si eso fuera lo correcto en ese momento, que claramente no lo fue, pero ya no hay pena ni vergüenza, lo único que hay es pesar y tristeza; hay una parte en mí, que es la que continúa perdida en el sentimiento del amor hacia él, que comienza a tomar los recuerdos con un poco de ensoñación, deseo y anhelo. Al final no he cambiado mucho y continúa siendo todo un mar de confusión.

Suspiro frustrada por continuar en la misma situación que cuando me marché de Estados Unidos, la distancia y el no verlo realmente no han ayudado de mucho y como sé que no podré hacer mucho por el diseño que tengo frente a mí, tomo mis cosas y me voy.

— ¡Demonios, hace demasiado frío! —me abrazo a mí misma mientras camino fuera del edificio.

—Nena, pero parece que en este tiempo no has aprendido nada del clima de Londres —llega Paul, un compañero de trabajo y gran amigo, con un enorme abrigo que coloca sobre mis hombros para después frotarlo. Lo miro directamente a sus ojos color miel y veo la más sincera de las amabilidades, así es él—. Te llevo a casa, nena, se ve que pronto comenzará a llover y no podría perdonarme el haber dejado que una linda dama como usted llegue empapada cuando puedo evitarlo.

—Muy amable, caballero —le sonrío.

—Ella no necesita que la lleves, gracias.

Me quedo paralizada cuando escucho esa voz detrás de mí, después una descarga eléctrica me recorre todo el cuerpo cuando siento sus manos sobre mis hombros, él aparta el abrigo que Paul me ha dado hace unos momentos y se lo regresa, después coloca algo tibio donde antes estaba la prenda de Paul, capto de inmediato su delicioso aroma.

— ¿Bella? —me pregunta Paul—. ¿Lo conoces?

—Por supuesto que sí, soy su prometido.

Abro tanto mis ojos por la sorpresa que casi se salen de sus órbitas, Paul me mira sin entender absolutamente nada y me temo que no puedo aclararle algo porque me encuentro en la misma situación que él.

—Agradecemos tu amabilidad, pero a partir de ahora yo la cuidaré.

Edward se coloca a mi lado y me rodea con su brazo para atraerme hacia él, me da un beso en mi coronilla y se queda aspirando el olor de mi cabello.

—Estás helada, debemos irnos.

En ese momento reacciono a todo lo que está pasando y me siento molesta, pero qué se ha creído para llegar de esa manera y ponerse a dar órdenes y en un papel que no le corresponde.

—Suéltame, no iré contigo a ningún lado.

Él entrecierra los ojos.

—No es momento para ponerte pesada e impertinente.

—Bella si necesitas ayuda —me dice Paul.

—Ella no necesita tu ayuda, muchacho —le dice Edward amenazadoramente.

—Descuida, Paul, que puedo manejar la situación muy bien con el señor Cullen.

— ¿Segura?

—Ya te ha dicho que sí —gruñe Edward.

Veo marcharse a Paul inseguro, voltea a vernos un par de veces y cuando veo que está lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar me vuelvo a Edward.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—Deberías de empezar a despedirte de él y todos tus compañeros, regresarás conmigo a Estados Unidos —ignora por completo mi pregunta.

—Disculpa, ¿quién te ha dicho a ti que me iré contigo?

—Porque no pienso marcharme de aquí si no es contigo a mi lado, mi dulce Bella.

Su manera de llamarme me hace estremecer, me recuerda ese pequeño momento en mi vida que me hizo feliz.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—He venido por lo que es mío —me rodea con sus brazos y me pega por completo a su cuerpo—. Me llevó tiempo encontrarte al principio y cuando lo hice quise tener todo listo para venir por ti, en caso contrario ni si quiera hubieras logrado comprar ese departamento.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Porque siempre estoy al pendiente de aquello que me interesa y pertenece.

—No soy un objeto, Edward y para que lo sepas, tu respuesta no explica nada en absoluto.

— ¿Ah, no? Entonces iré directo al grano, te amo, Bella, te amo tanto.

Esto debe de ser un juego al cual no tengo planeado unirme ni seguirle la corriente, así que me escapo de su agarre, doy media vuelta y comienzo a andar.

—Bella, no me obligues a tomarte en brazos y llevarte conmigo por la fuerza.

—Ja, no te atreverías.

No escucho más, sólo hasta que siento que alguien me carga como si fuera un costal de papas, veo el suelo debajo de mí mientras nos movemos, intento patalear, pero me tiene bien sostenida.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? —le grito, no me importa que todos nos volteen a ver.

—A ti, Bella, con todo y tu impertinencia. ¿Por qué no pudiste escucharme ese día? Nos habríamos ahorrado tanto.

—Oh, querías que me quedara a escuchar el error que fue para ti todo aquello, el escuchar cómo sólo fui el acostón del jefe, el desprecio que sentías por haber hecho lo que hicimos, fue suficiente con verlo en tus ojos, era suficiente con la culpa que sentía.

— ¡No hables así! —me grita y baja en un único movimiento para dejarme frente a él, se ve realmente enfadado—. Por supuesto que sentí desprecio hacia mí mismo, cómo pude haberle hecho eso a un ser puro como tú, cómo pude mancharte de esa manera. Eres mucho más que un acostón, Bella, y justamente como sé eso no he podido parar de recriminarme por haberte hecho lo que te hice, merecías mucho más que eso.

Lo miro sin entender absolutamente nada, no sé adónde quiere ir a parar, se ve desesperado, pasa sus manos por sus cabellos hasta dejarlo hecho un desorden por completo.

—Sólo necesitaba más tiempo, pero maldición, Tanya no cooperaba, desaparecía por completo, estaba complicándolo todo, retrasando algo que era inevitable.

—Edward —quiero detenerlo porque no entiendo nada de lo que me está diciendo.

—Y entonces llega Black a poner sus garras sobre ti y dejar claro cuáles eran sus intenciones, no podía, no cuando yo todavía era un hombre atado y no tenía nada que ofrecerte, ese era tu último día y de alguna manera sentía que te estaba dejando ir. Sólo podía pensar en hacerte mía, en marcarte de alguna manera.

—Edward, no soy un objeto.

—Lo sé, pero ahora estoy aquí, he venido por ti.

— ¿Y a ti quién te dijo que me iré contigo? No te estoy entendiendo nada, más que sólo buscabas una manera de tenerme.

— ¡Bella, por qué lo pones tan difícil! Que te quede claro jovencita que no me iré de Londres si no es contigo —me toma de los hombros con firmeza—. Desde el primer día no pude sacarte de mi mente, después fue de mi corazón y entonces entendí que no podía estar sin ti. Tenía un plan, sabía que no podía llegar, así como así, debía separarme de Tanya antes, pero ella hizo todo lo posible por intentar atrasar el divorcio y ese día fui a verte, quería dejar la comunicación abierta para después ir por ti, sondear si existía alguna posibilidad de que tú me amaras. Esta vez he hecho lo correcto, me he divorciado de Tanya y he venido para pedirte que me des una oportunidad.

—Edward, yo, no sé.

—Por favor, Bella. Yo sé que sientes lo mismo, pude verlo ese día, pude sentirlo a través de tus caricias, tus ojos me lo dicen. Mi dulce Bella, se mía, te lo suplico —pega su frente a la mía—. Sé mía, déjame amarte.

Su cercanía me desarma, no quiero dejarme llevar, pero sus palabras, su explicación de lo sucedido, me pregunto si puede ser cierto, si él pudo haberme amado todo este tiempo tanto como yo lo he hecho.

—Si no quieres regresar no lo hagas, podemos quedarnos aquí, sólo quiero estar contigo, por favor, quieres irte a otro lugar, lo hacemos. Quiero formar un hogar contigo, quiero despertar cada día a tu lado, quiero llenarte de amor toda tu vida, por favor, mi dulce Bella.

Su aliento dulce me hipnotiza, quiero hacerlo, quiero arriesgarme, me digo una y otra vez que es cierto todo lo que me ha dicho.

—Dime que no me mientes, por favor —tomo su camisa en mis puños y hundo mi rostro en su pecho aspirando su agradable olor.

—No, Bella, no —toma mis manos y las lleva a su corazón—. Ha estado vacío durante estos siete meses sin ti, no veía la hora de venir por ti.

— ¡Dios, Edward! No puedo creer que esto suceda.

—Está pasando, lo juro. Mi amor por ti es lo más real que he tenido en la vida.

Levanta mi mentón para que nuestras miradas se encuentren y de nuevo veo la sinceridad en sus preciosos ojos, me pierdo de nuevo en ellos y lo hago, me dejo ir de nuevo, sigo la corriente de la tentación, me arriesgo a creer en él y en el amor que ha venido a profesarme, quiero esto, lo deseo.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo me querrás en tu vida? —pregunto.

—Para siempre, Bella. Una vida no me bastará.

Se agacha y besa mis labios, primero es un roce sutil, una delicada caricia, un tierno preludio de lo que me espera a su lado. Pasé de ser la amante de oficina de una tarde a estar con él para toda la vida. Me estoy arriesgando, lo estoy dando todo, hay muchas cosas por explicar y arreglar para poder construir el futuro que él me pinta, pero quiero hacerlo, lo haremos juntos y por el momento pienso caer de nuevo en la tentación.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Les ha gustado? No olviden leer el otro final que le he dado y decirme cuál de los dos les ha agradado más :)**


	2. OPCIÓN B

**Aquí está el otro final, tiene pequeños cambios a lo largo de la historia para adaptarse al final del contexto, espero les agraden ambos :)**

 **OPCIÓN B**

Me despierto desganada y sé cuál es la razón, es mi último día en Construcciones y Diseños Cullen, es el último día que veré al jefe de mi jefe en el trabajo; este último año y medio ha sido un martirio y al mismo tiempo un verdadero deleite. Verlo, olerlo y abstenerme de tocarlo; admirar cada día esos hermosos ojos verdes, ese salvaje cabello cobrizo, su barba que le da un aire de misterio y oscuridad sensual, sus hombros y torso anchos y caderas estrechas, su andar firme y confiado, su olor, pero más allá de eso, su amabilidad, su pasión al momento de trabajar, su inteligencia, su ambición, la facilidad que tiene para interactuar con los demás y su sonrisa, pero hay algo en específico que terminó por envolverme: la manera en cómo trata y cuida de su esposa; sí, Edward Cullen es casado.

Lo conocí el primer día de mis prácticas, Bella Swan cayó en un auténtico cliché, enamorada de mi jefe, pero no más, hoy pienso cerrar este capítulo de mi vida, en cuanto ponga un pie fuera del edificio todo se habrá acabado y el amor por mi jefe quedará en el pasado.

Llego al enorme edificio que es casa de una de las más grandes constructoras del país, aquí he pasado el último año de mi vida, me dirijo al departamento de diseño de interiores, pero no hay nadie, cada escritorio, cada cubículo está vacío, absolutamente todo se ve desierto, me pregunto adónde han ido todos, no recuerdo que estuviera algo programado para hoy. Camino tranquila hasta mi pequeño cubículo mientras echo un último vistazo por si veo a alguien, pero nada.

— ¡Sorpresa! —gritan en cuanto entro.

Veo a todos apretujados alrededor de mi restirador, hay globos y serpentina y justo en el centro hay un enorme pastel, arriba cuelga un letrero con letras perfectas que recita _"Te vamos a extrañar"_

—Pero qué es todo esto —digo toda sonriente.

—Tu despedida, sabemos que hoy terminas con tus prácticas y queremos consentirte —me dice Ángela.

—No era necesario, chicos, pero muchas gracias —les sonrío.

—No creas que saliendo de aquí te desharás de nosotros tan fácilmente —me dice Jacob mientras me estrecha entre sus brazos.

—Eso seguro, mucho menos de ti —le sonrío.

—Bueno ya, quiero pastel —Alice mira al pastel con ojos de adoración—. Llevo aguantando toda la mañana desde que lo saqué de la pastelería.

—Bien, bien, vamos a partirlo.

—No, no, no, primero le debes dar una mordida —me dice Mike.

—No se trata de mi cumpleaños, Mike —pongo mis ojos en blanco porque estoy segura que hará alguna de sus bromas, no por nada se ha ganado el título del bromista del grupo.

—Vamos, sólo será una mordidita, Bella.

— ¡Mordida! ¡Mordida! — el resto de mis compañeros lo secundan.

—Tranquila, yo me encargaré de que nadie te empuje —me guiña un ojo y después mira a Mike de manera amenazadora.

Accedo a darle la dichosa mordida, recojo mi cabello con un lapicero y me inclino para morder el pastel, Jacob cumple su palabra y se encarga de que salga intacta del pastel, o casi lo logra, porque cuando me incorporo siento un dedazo de chantillí que se embarra en mi mejilla, bueno, pudo haber sido peor, admito. Jake empuja la mano de Mike y me atrae hacia él, toma una servilleta y comienza a limpiar mi mejilla con una mano mientras que con la otra me toma de la cintura y me pega a su cuerpo, me sobresalto un poco al movimiento, pero me quedo quieta; cuando acaba de limpiarme aparta la servilleta y acaricia mi mejilla.

—Tan suave —me dice.

Me ruborizo por la incomodidad de su caricia y sus palabras, todos están mirando con expectativa, pero un carraspeo a mi espalda termina con todo y me hace apartarme de Jacob de un brinco.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Qué es todo esto? —pegunta Edward, parece un poco molesto, pero pronto recupera la compostura.

—Es la despedida de Bella, hoy es su último día aquí —explica Alice—, queríamos darle un último recuerdo lindo de todos.

—Y al parecer el señor Black está más que dispuesto a hacerlo inolvidable ¿no es así?

—Le mentiría si le dijera que no —responde.

Abro mis ojos de par en par, cómo se atreve a decir eso, no se da cuenta que es nuestro jefe el que está frente a nosotros, mío ya no por mucho tiempo, pero no es un comentario que debería soltar a la ligera, podría malinterpretarse, en especial él. Miro a Edward y percibo que está molesto.

—Es un comentario fuera de lugar, señor Black.

Me estremezco por el tono de su voz, hay una amenaza impregnada, me aparto de Jacob, pero éste no suelta mi mano; la mirada de Edward baja hacia este punto y de su rostro ha desaparecido la jovialidad característica de él, ahora hay una oscuridad fiera que si fuera mi compañero de al lado me pondría a temblar.

—Usted preguntó.

Me suelto de la mano de Jacob y me hago a un lado, la mirada de Edward me sigue.

— ¿Gusta un poco de pastel? —le pregunto en un susurro pues me siento intimidada ante su escrutinio.

—Sí, por favor, me apetece algo dulce.

Me apresuro a cortar un pedazo de pastel, lo coloco en un plato de plástico y se lo entrego, mi corazón da un respingo y comienza a latir desbocado cuando siento el roce de su mano, disfruto de esos pequeños segundos que parecieran incluso que él dejara por más tiempo su mano ahí.

— ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo, Edward? —pregunta Alice.

Sí, Edward es el tipo de jefe al cual no se gustan que le hablen de usted y de "señor". Me doy cuenta de que todos lo miran expectantes, se han dado cuenta del momento incómodo y de la tensión que se ha formado en mi cubículo.

—Nada realmente, les dejo seguir con la despedida de la señorita Swan —recalca mi nombre—. Espero que pase a mi oficina para despedirse.

—Por supuesto, señor.

No sé por qué lo he llamado de esa manera, quizá sea porque él ha llamado a Jacob señor y a mí señorita Swan cuando nunca lo ha hecho.

—Continúen con la despedida, la señorita Swan sin duda lo merece —dice antes de salir.

Todos nos quedamos parados sin decir nada hasta que Mike rompe el silencio gritando "¡Pastel!", Alice se le une inmediatamente y todos comienzan a formarse para recibir su respectiva rebanada. Disfruto de los últimos momentos con cada uno de ellos, pero procuro marcar cierta distancia con Jacob, no quiero que se dé a una malinterpretación y termina creyendo que existe una posibilidad o sea motivo para que continúe con sus acercamientos.

— ¿Y ahora que viene? —me pregunta Alice.

—Buscar empleo, supongo —me encojo de hombros porque realmente es el paso dos de lo que viene para mí.

— ¿Acaso no ha llegado a tu escritorio un contrato? —vuelve a preguntar Alice—. Me llegó un rumor del departamento de recursos humanos sobre un contrato con tu nombre con unas prestacional excepcionales.

— ¿Qué? —frunzo mi ceño.

—Al parecer has impresionado al jefe mayor, o sea a Edward, y quiere mantenerte en el equipo, por eso me sorprende que vayas a buscar trabajo.

— ¿Y quién tu fuente? Esos de recursos humanos pueden ser algo chismosos.

—Oye, mi Jasper no es ningún chismoso —dice a la defensiva—. No puedes quejarte de la fuente, es de primera ¿crees que como su mejor amigo tendría información apócrifa?

—No, supongo que no. ¿Qué otras cosas te ha dicho Jasper?

—Nada, ¿por qué? ¿hay otras cosas que deba contarme, algo jugoso?

Me mira expectante, se ha inclinado todo lo posible en su asiento, podría decir que el brillo peculiar de sus ojos castaños ha aumentado e incluso juraría que sus oídos se han sacudido. Mi pequeña amiga tiene una vena chismosa demasiado grande en su cuerpecito.

—Alice, debes calmarte un poco. No hay nada, era una pregunta —me escapo con la tangente.

—Oh, bueno —se calma y vuelve a ponerse derecha en su asiento.

Regreso a mi trabajo para dejar todo en su lugar, dejo mis últimos informes, carpetas completas, los diseños concluidos y propuestas en orden, logro terminar con cada pendiente y apago la computadora para comenzar a recoger mis cosas; las coloco en un par de cajas, bajo hasta mi coche con ayuda de Jacob y las dejo ahí; debo regresar a despedirme de mis compañeros y de él.

Al llegar me encuentro a una Alice con las mejillas empapadas y los ojos rojos, Ángela está a su lado consolándola, todos están detrás de ellas esperándome para despedirse, corro a abrazar a Alice.

—Alice, sabes que seguiremos viéndonos, deja ya esas lágrimas. Seguiremos tomándonos el café de los miércoles, tendrás que mantenerme al día de los chismes que aquí ocurran.

Ella vuelve a sonreír y aprieta más su abrazo, continúo despidiéndome de cada uno de ellos; Jake dice que me llamará y el tono en que lo hace no me agrada del todo, temo que comience a ser un pegote que no pueda quitarme de encima.

— ¿Pasarás a despedirte de Edward?

—Sí, supongo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ir y darle las gracias por todo este tiempo.

—Es bastante amable con todos, no sé qué bicho le haya picado el día de hoy hace un rato, parecía un energúmeno.

—Un mal día como a cualquiera, supongo —digo encogiéndome de hombros sin querer pensar mucho en el asunto.

—Bueno, chicos, ha sido todo un placer compartir este tiempo y los distintos proyectos con ustedes. Gracias por recibirme y aceptarme como una más de ustedes. Los quiero y extrañaré demasiado.

Salgo del departamento de diseño y me encamino hacia los elevadores, oprimo el botón del último piso y espero pacientemente, miro mi teléfono y me doy cuenta de que se ha quedado sin batería, eso explica el porqué del silencio a lo largo del día. Las puertas se abren y me encuentro con la secretaria, la Señora Coop, que es como la mamá de todos.

—Hola, hola —la saludo con una sonrisa.

—Bella, cariño —se levanta y viene a darme un abrazo—. Ya me he enterado de que es tu último día aquí. Nos abandonas muy pronto.

—Así es esto, los ciclos se cierran.

—Te vamos a extrañar —da un gran suspiro—. Supongo que vienes a ver a Edward.

—Así es, vengo a despedirme ¿Está ocupado? — una pequeña parte de mí cruza los dedos para que lo esté.

—No, no, adelante —me da un ligero empujoncito—. Oh, pero antes déjame despedirme, no tardo en irme, permíteme darte otro abrazo, pero apretado.

—Por supuesto que sí —me acerco a abrazarlo y recibo otro de vuelta, me veo aprisionada por sus brazos regordetes.

Después de despedirme de la Señora Cope me dirijo hacia la gran oficina de Edward, me encuentro un poco nerviosa debido a cómo fue el último encuentro que tuve con él. Doy un par de golpecitos a su puerta, pero no obtengo respuesta, me atrevo a abrir la puerta a penas lo suficiente para escucharlo gruñir.

— ¿Dónde está? —gruñe.

Me parece que es un buen momento para irme, quizá pueda regresar en otro momento u otro día y darle las gracias, definitivamente éste no parece ser un buen momento; estoy por dar mi primer paso de retirada cuando lo escucho hablar.

—Adelante, señora Cope —suelta el aire de golpe, parece realmente frustrado.

—Lo siento, no soy la señora Cope —digo al entrar.

—Oh, Bella, a qué debo tu visita —su tono de voz es un poco tosco.

—Creo que está un poco ocupado, puedo venir después —sonrío con timidez.

—No, sólo intentaba comunicarme con mi esposa, pero no responde, le ha dado por ser rebelde desde ayer en la noche —aunque intenta hacerlo en tono de broma hay un toque bastante notorio de molestia—, pero dime qué puedo hacer por ti —comenta mientras se levanta y rodea su escritorio para recargarse en él después.

—Yo sólo venía a despedirme y especialmente dar las gracias por todo, usted ha sido un buen jefe —me siento bastante tímida de pronto ante su mirada llena de escrutinio.

—Ya veo, un buen jefe —dice con voz ronca mientras acaricia su barbilla—. Es la última vez que te veremos por acá ¿no es así? —comienza a acercarse a donde estoy, mi cuerpo comienza a vibrar en la medida que él va acercándose, hay algo en su mirada que me está calando hasta los huesos, comienzo a caminar casi sin darme cuenta.

—Has sido una buena colaboradora, no hay algo en todo este tiempo que se te deba reprochar, excepto una sola cosa —toca mi mejilla y su caricia me quema, me hace arder por dentro, pero la aparta demasiado pronto para poder disfrutarla—; llevo observándote desde el primer día ¿sabes lo que pensé el primer día que te vi?

—No —susurro perdida en el hechizo que su toque me ha dejado.

—Por supuesto que no —ahora estamos lo suficientemente cerca para que rodee mi cintura con su brazo y pegarme su pecho.

—Edward —digo medio tartamudeando por la sorpresa.

Siento su cuerpo pegado al mío e inmediatamente mis curvas se amoldan a las suyas; es completamente extraña la sensación que me llena, como si cada línea, cada curva, cada espacio en mí estuviera hecha para adaptarse a las de él; y mucho más extraña es la manera en cómo me siento completa a su lado.

—Lo único que pude pensar esa primera vez que te vi y desde entonces lo he deseado es esto:

Aprieta su agarre alrededor de mi cintura y con su otra mano aparta el cabello de mi rostro, acerca su rostro al mío, recorre con su nariz la línea de mi mandíbula y baja por mi cuello, lo escucho aspirar y jadeo de sorpresa cuando muerde y succiona mi lóbulo; su roce y sus caricias me dan una descarga eléctrica, pero es una sensación tan placentera que deseo nunca aparte sus manos de mí.

—Eres tan dulce, tu olor, tu piel, muero por probar más de ti —susurra en mi oído y vuelve a la línea de mi mandíbula dejando un caminito de besos, continúa hasta llegar a mis labios, donde delinea delicadamente mi labio inferior.

—Edward —susurro.

Trato de encontrar algo de cordura, pero me doy por vencida cuando sus labios se posan sobre los míos. ¡Dios! Es tan cálido y gentil este primer contacto, siento cómo cada parte de mi cuerpo va llenándose de esa calidez, pero hay más, justo en el centro de mi pecho hay un ardor mezclado con presión esperando el mínimo detonante para explotar y él parece saberlo. Toma con firmeza mi nuca y profundiza el beso, lo vuelve mucho más apasionado, hay cierta fiereza y es justo lo que faltaba, el ardor en mi pecho explota, arrasa con cada parte de mi cuerpo, hasta el último rincón de mi ser, me hace gemir, siento mis piernas temblar, estoy segura que me caeré, sin embargo no sucede, él me sostiene, coloca sus manos por debajo de mi trasero y me alza, mis piernas sin esperar alguna orden de mi cerebro se enganchan alrededor de sus caderas. No interrumpimos el beso en ningún momento hasta que me deja sobre una superficie plana y dura u baja a mi cuello, mordisquea, besa y succionada, pero se para de golpe.

— ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo deseando poder hacer esto? —gruñe bajo y aprieta su agarre en mi trasero—. Y lo primero que haces es dejarte manosear por Black —vuelve a gruñir y mordisquea el lóbulo de mi oído.

—Yo no… él no —trato de decir, pero él coloca un dedo sobre mis labios para hacerme callar y él continúa besándome en el cuello—. Sólo déjame saborearte.

Coloca sus manos en el dobladillo de mi falda y la sube con suma lentitud, sus manos van dejando un camino ardiente en mi piel; cuando llega a mi trasero me hace levantarme lo suficiente para dejar mi falda enrollada en mi cintura, después coloca una mano en mi muslo y lo empuja con suavidad para abrir aún más mis piernas y poder acercarme más a su cuerpo; doy un respingo cuando siento su erección contra mi carne húmeda y sensible, sólo nos separa un trozo de encaje y la tela de sus pantalones. No puedo esperar por hacer a un lado esas barreras, he decidido caer ante la tentación.

—Dulce, dulce Bella —murmura y vuelve a pegarse a mi piel.

Esta vez no quedo pasiva, enredo mis dedos en su cabello y tiro de él, un sonido gutural sale de su garganta, un sonido que ha despertado aún más mi pasión. Sus labios comienzan a bajar por mi cuello mientras desata el moño al costado de mi blusa y aparta la tela gris dejando al descubierto mis pechos cubiertos de encaje blanco, al igual que mi culote, su mirada baja a esa misma altura, después continúa ese mismo camino con suaves besos y recorre todo el valle de mis senos, sus manos se apoderan de ellos y masajea con maestría, pone especial énfasis en mis pezones erguidos.

Muevo mis manos de su cabeza y me las ingenio para meterlas entre nosotros y comenzar a desabrochar su camisa, puedo sentir el roce de la piel de su pecho; mis manos se mueren por poder acariciarlo sin la barrera de su ropa, así que me apresuro a deshacerme de su camisa, aparto la tela por sus hombros y él se ve obligado a apartar sus manos de mis senos para poder terminar de quitársela, mis pechos sienten la pérdida de su caricia, pero mis ojos agradecen la imagen frente a mí.

El pecho de Edward es todo músculo y líneas definidas, hay una leve mata de vello cobrizo cubriendo sus pectorales; exploro aún más abajo y me topo con una sensual "V" en sus caderas, marcan el sendero hacia una más que prominente protuberancia, muerdo mi labio ante la expectación y el anhelo de poder tocarlo. Extiendo mis manos para pedirle que se acerque más, pero no lo hace, sólo sonríe con cierta pedantería.

—Por favor —le pido.

—Calma, mi ansiosa Bella.

Toma mi mano derecha y la deja sobre su pectoral izquierdo, concentro mi atención en ese punto, donde mi mano toca su piel; su piel es tibia y suave, no puedo resistirme más, necesito acariciarlo realmente, recorrer su piel, dejo mis dedos bajar por su pecho, escucho un suspiro que me invita a mirarlo. Alzo la mirada hacia su rostro y veo que sus ojos están cerrados, su mandíbula está tensa y su rostro refleja placer puro; sus gestos hacen contraer mi vientre de anhelo por sentirlo dentro de mí y satisfacción al saber que soy yo quien despierta esas sensaciones en él.

Me siento todavía más atrevida y me inclino hacia él para besar sus pezones, primero utilizo solamente la punta de mi lengua, después lo coloco entre mis labios y comienzo a succionar; mis manos no pueden quedarse intactas, es como si tuvieran una necesidad imperiosa de sentirlo, así que mientras continúo con mi caricia oral en su delicioso botón, mis manos navegan por las sensuales líneas de su abdomen firme, paso a su otro pezón y por su reacción deduzco que es mucho más sensible, así que mordisqueo con delicadeza, un gruñido auténtico de placer brota de su garganta al mismo tiempo que enreda sus manos en mi cabello.

— ¡Mierda, Bella!

Me aleja de su pecho y yo protesto, realmente estaba disfrutando, muerdo mi labio inferior y él lo libera de la prisión de mis dientes para después acariciar con las yemas de sus dedos mis labios que ya están hinchados.

—Muero por tener esta dulce boquita envolviendo mi verga. Dulce, dulce Bella.

Sus manos son una descarga de deseo que van directo a mi coño resbaladizo, se deslizan por mi costado y llegan a mis pechos que continúan cubiertos por el encaje, los toma y masajea con delicia, pero parece que eso no le satisface, baja la tela que los mantenía ocultos; sus ojos en ningún momento pierden el contacto con los míos, sólo hasta que la tela ha desaparecido.

—Divinamente hermosos —dice con una voz rasposa—. Rosados y grandes, totalmente erguidos pidiendo ser devorados, complacidos.

No puedo evitar gemir por sus palabras, porque anhelo que en verdad devore mis pechos y me complace, se inclina y toma el pezón de mi pecho derecho y comienza a succionar y al mismo tiempo lamer, lo hace con maestría, deleitándome y llevándome cada vez más al borde de un inmensurable placer; pellizca con sus dedos mi otro pezón, mueve sus dedos con una destreza increíble. Me inclino hacia atrás en un intento de sentir todavía más sus caricias, mi vientre se está contrayendo, mis piernas están temblando y cuando tironea del pezón que tiene en su boca todo mi ser explota, mis entrañas se contraen de manera compulsiva. Acaba de darme un orgasmo a base de caricias en mis pechos, pero mi sexo quiere la sensación de ser llenado, aprieta al vacío, necesito tenerlo dentro de mí.

—Ven aquí, dulce Bella.

Me levanta de su escritorio y me deja de pie a un lado, baja la falda de manera rápida, coloca su mano en mi cadera y me hace girar.

—Oh, mi dulce Bella, eres una chica traviesa, mira lo que has hecho. Has dejado tus jugos regados por mi escritorio —señala el lugar en donde momentos antes me encontraba sentada y me ruborizo al ver la mancha que mis flujos han dejado, lleva sus dedos a la mancha que he dejado sobre su escritorio y recoge mis jugos para llevárselos a la boca, suelta un gemido en el acto—. Debes de estar tan húmeda y caliente —mordisquea mi oreja—. Vamos a darle un poco de atención a tu coño.

Coloca su mano debajo de mi nuca y me empuja para quedar inclinada sobre el enorme escritorio, mis pechos tocan el mármol, mis pezones duelen un poco por lo erguidos que están y el ser presionados, sigo concentrada en esas sensaciones cuando siento una fuerte nalgada en mi trasero que me hace dar un salto.

—Un lindo trasero, cuánto tiempo he estado imaginándote inclinada, ofreciéndome tu trasero respingón —vuelve a darme otra nalgada.

Giro mi cabeza un poco para verlo hincarse, mi respiración se acelera ante la expectación de lo que pueda hacer. Toma los lados de mi culote y lo va bajando lentamente, toca mis tobillos para que levante los pies y pueda sacarme las bragas por completo.

— ¡Mierda! —gime—. Rosado, liso y brilloso.

Toma las mejillas de mi culo, las separa y sumerge su rostro en mi sexo. Suelto un jadeo por la sorpresa, comienza a mover su lengua con maestría, acariciando en los rincones adecuados, adentrándose en mí, lamiendo con pericia, absorbiendo toda mi humedad. Mis jadeos son cada vez más frecuentes en la medida en que la presión en mi vientre aumenta y mi coño se estruja pidiendo algo con lo que sea llenado. Lo necesito a él.

—Realmente eres dulce —da una larga lamida a lo largo de mi sexo—. Un dulce manjar —dice antes de volver a sumergirse en mi coño.

—Por favor, Edward —le pido.

Estoy a nada de explotar, pero no quiero hacerlo de esta manera, lo quiero con él dentro de mí, quiero estar unida a él.

—Shhh, ven acá.

Se aparta de mi sexo que se contrae aún más reclamando su atención, me toma de los hombros y me levanta del escritorio al mismo tiempo que me hace girar hasta quedar frente a él, veo lujuria en su mirada, mezclada con algo más, algo tan intenso que me hace estremecer por completo. Se inclina hacia mi rostro y besa mis labios.

—Prueba tu dulce sabor —me besa con fervor haciéndome notar el sabor de mi sexo; continúa besándome hasta que el sabor de mi néctar queda absorbido por completo.

Se separa y relame sus labios al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa de suficiencia se le forma en su rostro. Vuelve a colocar sus manos en mis hombros y me empujan hacia abajo, no entiendo lo que me pide, pero su mirada es apremiante.

—No me hagas rogar, dulce Bella. Muero por sentir tu boquita en mi polla.

¡Carajo! Sus palabras mezcladas con su voz ronca y sensual me hacen humedecerme más. Mi intimidad se contrae nuevamente en búsqueda de algo que pueda satisfacer mi lujuria, pero, a decir verdad, con un único vistazo a su estaca erguida y preparada se me hace agua la boca. Me hinco, tomo su polla entre mis manos y antes de meterlo en mi boca lo acaricio, esparzo su líquido preseminal y entonces sí que me lo llevo a lo más profundo de mi garganta, me es imposible abarcar toda su longitud, pero comienzo a chupar, succionar y lamer la punta, comienzo con un mete y saca mientras me las ingenio para succionar.

— ¡Joder, Bella!

Toma mi cabello entre sus manos y controla los movimientos de mi cabeza.

—No quiero correrme tan rápido —me advierte—. Tu dulce boquita es mi perdición.

Sus palabras me incitan a torturarlo más, relajo mi garganta y lo llevo todavía más profundo, casi puedo tocar su pubis con mi nariz, sólo casi.

—Vemos, Bella, trágala toda, dulce Bella.

Gimo por sus palabras. Mi coño no puede más sin un poco de atención, así que llevo mi mano hasta mi carne sensible y empapada, rodeo mi clítoris una y otra vez, llevo mi mano más atrás hasta acariciar mi sensible entrada y en un movimiento fluido adentro tres de mis dedos, continúo el masaje en mi manojo de nervios con la palma de mi mano. Se siente tan bien y el tener la polla de Edward no es sino otra cosa que el estimulante perfecto.

—Traviesa Bella, te estás acariciando para proporcionarte placer —dice en tono de reprimenda, saca su miembro de mi boca—. Esa es una tarea exclusivamente mía —me hace parar y comienza a besar mi cuello—. Eres mía.

Vuelve a colocarme sobre el escritorio, dejando mi trasero al aire y sus dedos se pierden entre mis pliegues. Gimo en respuesta, este hombre sabe hacerlo todo tan bien, va de mi clítoris a la entrada de mi vagina, acaricia en círculos preparándome para la intromisión de sus dedos, toca cada pared en mi interior, es justo lo que necesitaba, pero aún deseo su polla.

—Tan estrecha, quiero enterrarme aquí, duro y profundo —gruñe, saca sus dedos y se entierra duro y profundo como lo ha dicho.

—Agh —grito, es demasiado grande y ha entrado por completo en mí.

—Suave y apretada. Podría correrme sin moverme, mi dulce Bella.

¡No, no, necesito que se me mueva!

—Oh, pero si veo que la que se mueve eres tú.

Me doy cuenta de que mis caderas comenzaron a moverse buscando la liberación total del placer, de dejar explotar la presión en mi vientre, de perderme en el nirvana proporcionado por Edward Cullen. Toma mis caderas y me mantiene firme, intento protestar, pero pronto recibo la recompensa cuando comienza a arremeter contra mi coño y justo de la manera en cómo él dijo que lo quería. Me muevo con brutalidad sobre el escritorio, mi sexo por fin se siente satisfecho de tenerlo en mí, toca puntos clave, su agarre se hace más duro, estoy segura de que tendré moretones, pero eso queda de lado cuando inclina sus caderas y la punta de su pene toca el punto más sensible en mí.

— ¡Edward!

—Si tuvieras la vista que tengo desde acá, tu coño succionando mi verga, cada vez que la saco se contrae hambriento tratándome de mantenerme dentro.

— ¡Edward, por favor!

—Lo sé, lo sé, puedo sentirlo, aliviemos ese dolor.

Vuelve a moverse con ímpetu y de nuevo esa inclinación en su cadera con sus movimientos precisos me hace ver estrellas, mi coño comienza a contraerse cada vez más, aprieta su miembro y sé que le cuesta moverse sin lastimarme, pero realmente no me importa, sólo quiero llegar al nirvana.

—Bella, estoy por correrme.

—Hazlo —le digo en un susurro—. Lléname de ti.

—Mierda.

Uno… dos… tres embestidas más y la presión se libera como una olla exprés, grito e incluso golpeo el escritorio por la intensidad, pocos segundos después siento algo cálido llenándome, a los pocos segundos cae sobre mí.

Estoy sentada sobre su escritorio mientras lo sigo con la mirada, lleva los pantalones puestos con la bragueta abierta, entra al baño de su oficina y sale con una toalla húmeda en sus manos, se acerca hasta donde estoy.

—Abre

Me da un par de golpecitos en el interior de mi muslo izquierdo para que separe las piernas, lo hago y él comienza a pasar la toalla entre mis muslos y en mi sexo, limpia el resto de su semen y mis fluidos, sus movimientos están llenas de afecto y delicadeza. Alza la mirada y se encuentra con la mía, ambos sonreímos como bobos.

— ¿Estás molesto todavía? —le pregunto.

—Lamento si te lastimé —dice apenado.

—Me ha gustado —me encojo de hombros—. Pero debes admitir que tu reacción ha sido exagerada.

Termina de limpiarme y me ayuda a levantarme de su escritorio, mira el lugar que he dejado vacío y sonríe.

—Ahora me agradará más pasar horas aquí —besa mis labios.

—Edward —lo traigo de nuevo al tema—, Jacob no me estaba toqueteando y no estaba haciendo nada malo con él.

—Pero no puedes negar que ese perro quiere acostarse contigo —gruñe y yo pongo mis ojos en blanco.

—Edward —trato de calmarlo.

—No, Bella, llevo esperando desde el primer puto día que llegaste a esta empresa para reclamarte como mía, pediste y cuando tengo la primera oportunidad de hacerlo, a ese perro de Jacob se le ocurre empezar con un estúpido juego de coqueteo.

Voy por mis bragas que terminaron en el otro extremo de la oficina, siento sus pasos detrás de mí, sigue molesto y sigo sin comprender, bueno, lo hago, pero me parece exagerado. Me quita mi ropa interior de las manos y se agacha para colocármela. Detalles como este y el de la toalla me recuerdan el por qué terminé enamorada de él, de mi jefe, pero que a partir de hoy será únicamente mi esposo.

— ¿Sabes lo difícil que ha sido contenerme, no ir a besarte, tenerte en esta oficina y no lanzarme sobre ti como lo acabo de hacer? Especialmente los últimos cinco meses.

—Me parece que eres un exagerado.

—Podría decir lo mismo con tu obsesión por no querer que alguien llegue a enterarse de nuestra relación, señora Cullen —acentúa mi nombre.

Sé que ha estado molesto por ello, que me ha pedido una y otra vez que les digamos a todos que nos casamos desde hace cinco meses, los únicos que lo saben en la empresa son su padre, por supuesto, Jasper su mejor amigo y la Señora Cope pero no quería que me miraran extraño o que pensaran que había engatusado al jefe, la relación se dio de una manera tan rápida que cuando menos lo pensamos terminamos casándonos en Malibú en compañía únicamente del sacerdote y con el único testigo del atardecer. Rápido, íntimo y mágico, un momento sólo para nosotros. Después le había hecho prometer que lo mantendríamos en secreto como nuestra relación, por lo menos hasta que mis prácticas terminaran, él se mostró renuente, pero como siempre, no pudo negármelo. Y ahora que había concluido, estábamos en total libertad de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, dejaría atrás el cliché de estar enredada con el jefe, a partir de hoy sería únicamente mi esposo, él tomaría unas merecidas vacaciones para nuestra luna de miel y podríamos recuperar en ese par de meses todo este tiempo.

—No quería que se hicieran especulaciones sobre la chica de prácticas y el jefe, lo que me recuerda —lo apunto con un dedo—. ¿Qué sabes tú sobre un contrato con mi nombre?

Pone su máscara de no tener idea de lo que estoy hablando.

—Ya sabes cómo corren los rumores.

— ¿Y qué tan cierto es? —lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Digamos, sólo digamos que su jefe señora Cullen, considera que es un elemento al cual no se le puede dejar ir y por jefe no me refiero a mí en este caso, sino a mi papá.

—Entonces tú no tienes nada que ver en esto.

Edward se encoge de hombros.

—Mi padre vino a preguntar mi opinión y puede que le haya dicho que estaba de acuerdo e incluso que deseaba que te quedaras aquí, le di las buenas referencias que tu jefe inmediato tiene de ti.

— ¿Qué dirías entonces si te dijera que mi condición para aceptar es que nuestro matrimonio continúe en secreto?

—Bella —gruñe en advertencia y me jala hacia su cuerpo—, me temo, esposa mía que no cederé en esta ocasión. Llámame cavernícola, pero quiero esos anillos en tu dulce mano.

Toma mi mano y se la lleva a los labios para depositar varios besos.

—Supongo que tengo dos largos meses para pensar —le sonrío—. Puede tener sus ventajas el trabajar aquí, puedo subir cuando esté estresada y conseguir un poco de lo que acaba de suceder en ese escritorio.

—Encantado —besa mis labios—, pero me temo que en nuestra luna de miel lo que menos tendrás es tiempo para pensar porque planeo consentirte, volverte loca de placer y devorarte una y otra vez, dulce Bella.

Suelto un gemido como respuesta ante la anticipación.

—Entonces, Bella, ¿aceptas?

Lo miro por unos segundos y su mirada termina por convencerme.

—Acepto ser su amante de oficina, señor Cullen.

Me lanzo a su cuello y mis piernas a sus caderas, planeo que en esta ocasión sea frente a ese gran ventanal detrás de su escritorio donde me tome y quizá podamos seguir con su sofá. Hay una gran variedad de oportunidades que su oficina nos ofrece.

* * *

 **No olviden dejarme un review diciéndome cuál final les agradó más, igualmente espero que ambos hayan sido de su agrado. Espero prontito poderles subir una nueva historia, ya tengo clara la idea, el problema es el tiempo :( Realmente admiro a aquellas escritorias que pueden escribir y trabajar al mismo tiempo, por más que yo intento hacerlo o el tiempo no me da o la inspiración no llega.**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer mis divinuras de lectoras!**

 **P.D En verdad espero poder leerlas pronto con otra historia, porque vaya que extraño el escribir con frecuencia.  
**


End file.
